yvscfandomcom-20200215-history
Yourvision Song Contest 2
Greece |presenters = Demy Helena Paparizou |exsupervisor =ESC Kuba |host = |opening = | entries = 51 | debut = Andorra Belgium Belarus Faroe Islands Israel Hungary Latvia Lithuania Montenegro Slovenia | return = none | withdraw = Albania | map year =YV2 | col1 = #22b14c| tag1 = Confirmed participant that have their artist or song | col2 = #FF0000 | tag2 = Countries that did not qualify for the final | col3 = #FFD700| tag3 = Past participant that will not participate | vote = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. |null = | winner = Sweden Violet Days - "Screaming Colors" |nex = |pre = |map =YV2 |tag4 = }} Yourvision Song Contest 2, often referred to as YVSC 2, will be the second edition of the Yourvision Song Contest. The contest will be hosted in Greece, after Demy won the the frist edition with "I Alitheia Miazi Psema". ERT chose the O.A.C.A. Olympic Indoor Hall in Athens to serve as the host venue for the edition, while Demy & Helena Paparizou were selected as the presenter. Winner after a big and exciting show was Violet Days from Sweden with her the song "Screaming Colors", she reached 219 Points. At the 2nd Place was the Finland represent by Evelina ft. Mikael Gabriel with their song "Honey", they reached 186 Points and on 3rd Place was Greece represent by Athena Manoukian with her song "XO", they reached 165 Points, while the United Kingdom, Spain and Belarus completed the top six of the edition. Location For further information see Greece Greece, officially the Hellenic Republic, historically also known as Hellas is a country in southeastern Europe, with a population of approximately 11 million as of 2015. Athens is the nation's capital and largest city, followed by Thessaloniki. Greece is strategically located at the crossroads of Europe, Asia, and Africa. Situated on the southern tip of the Balkan peninsula, it shares land borders with Albania to the northwest, the Republic of Macedonia and Bulgaria to the north, and Turkey to the northeast. Greece consists of nine geographic regions: Macedonia, Central Greece, the Peloponnese, Thessaly, Epirus, the Aegean Islands (including the Dodecanese and Cyclades), Thrace, Crete, and the Ionian Islands. The Aegean Sea lies to the east of the mainland, the Ionian Sea to the west, the Cretan Sea and the Mediterranean Sea to the south. Greece has the longest coastline on the Mediterranean Basin and the 11th longest coastline in the world at 13,676 km (8,498 mi) in length, featuring a large number of islands, of which 227 are inhabited. Eighty percent of Greece is mountainous, with Mount Olympus being the highest peak at 2,918 metres (9,573 ft). Greece is considered the cradle of Western civilization, being the birthplace of democracy, Western philosophy, the Olympic Games, Western literature, historiography, political science, major scientific and mathematical principles, and Western drama. From the eighth century BC, the Greeks were organised into various independent city-states, known as polis, which spanned the entire Mediterranean region and the Black Sea. Philip of Macedon united most of the Greek mainland in the fourth century BC, with his son Alexander the Great rapidly conquering much of the ancient world, spreading Greek culture and science from the eastern Mediterranean to the Indus River. Greece was annexed by Rome in the second century BC, becoming an integral part of the Roman Empire and its successor, the Byzantine Empire, wherein the Greek language and culture were dominant. The Greek Orthodox Church also shaped modern Greek identity and transmitted Greek traditions to the wider Orthodox World. Falling under Ottoman dominion in the mid-15th century, the modern nation state of Greece emerged in 1830 following a war of independence. Greece's rich historical legacy is reflected by its 18 UNESCO World Heritage Sites, among the most in Europe and the world. Greece is a democratic and developed country with an advanced high-income economy, a high quality of life, and a very high standard of living. A founding member of the United Nations, Greece was the tenth member to join the European Communities (precursor to the European Union) and has been part of the Eurozone since 2001. It is also a member of numerous other international institutions, including the Council of Europe, the North Atlantic Treaty Organization (NATO), the Organisation for Economic Co-operation and Development (OECD), the World Trade Organization (WTO), the Organization for Security and Co-operation in Europe (OSCE), and the Organisation internationale de la Francophonie (OIF). Greece's unique cultural heritage, large tourism industry, prominent shipping sector and geostrategic importancea classify it as a middle power. It is the largest economy in the Balkans, where it is an important regional investor. Host City For further information see Athens Athens is the capital and largest city of Greece. Athens dominates the Attica region and is one of the world's oldest cities, with its recorded history spanning over 3,400 years, and its earliest human presence starting somewhere between the 11th and 7th millennium BC. Classical Athens was a powerful city-state that emerged in conjunction with the seagoing development of the port of Piraeus, which had been a distinct city prior to its 5th century BC incorporation with Athens. A centre for the arts, learning and philosophy, home of Plato's Academy and Aristotle's Lyceum, it is widely referred to as the cradle of Western civilization and the birthplace of democracy, largely because of its cultural and political impact on the European continent, and in particular the Romans. In modern times, Athens is a large cosmopolitan metropolis and central to economic, financial, industrial, maritime, political and cultural life in Greece. In 2012, Athens was ranked the world's 39th richest city by purchasing power and the 67th most expensive in a UBS study. Athens is a global city and one of the biggest economic centres in southeastern Europe. It has a large financial sector, and its port Piraeus is both the largest passenger port in Europe, and the second largest in the world. The municipality (city) of Athens had a population of 664,046 (in 2011) within its administrative limits, and a land area of 38.96 km2 (15.04 sq mi). The urban area of Athens (Greater Athens and Greater Piraeus) extends beyond its administrative municipal city limits, with a population of 3,090,508 (in 2011) over an area of 412 km2 (159 sq mi). According to Eurostat in 2011, the functional urban area (FUA) of Athens was the 9th most populous FUA in the European Union (the 6th most populous capital city of the EU), with a population of 3,828,000. Athens is also the southernmost capital on the European mainland. The heritage of the classical era is still evident in the city, represented by ancient monuments and works of art, the most famous of all being the Parthenon, considered a key landmark of early Western civilization. The city also retains Roman and Byzantine monuments, as well as a smaller number of Ottoman monuments. Athens is home to two UNESCO World Heritage Sites, the Acropolis of Athens and the medieval Daphni Monastery. Landmarks of the modern era, dating back to the establishment of Athens as the capital of the independent Greek state in 1834, include the Hellenic Parliament and the so-called "architectural trilogy of Athens", consisting of the National Library of Greece, the National and Kapodistrian University of Athens and the Academy of Athens. Athens is also home to several museums and cultural institutions, such as the National Archeological Museum, featuring the world's largest collection of ancient Greek antiquities, the Acropolis Museum, the Museum of Cycladic Art, the Benaki Museum and the Byzantine and Christian Museum. Athens was the host city of the first modern-day Olympic Games in 1896, and 108 years later it welcomed home the 2004 Summer Olympics. Veune For further information see O.A.C.A. Olympic Indoor Hall The O.A.C.A. Olympic Indoor Hall (honorarily named Nikos Galis Olympic Indoor Hall since 2016), which is a part of the Olympic Athletic Center of Athens (O.A.C.A.) "Spiros Louis" (Greek: O.A.K.A.), was completed in 1995, and was the largest indoor venue in use for sporting events at the 2004 Summer Olympics in Athens, Greece. It is located in the Athens suburb of Marousi. It is considered to be one of the biggest and most modern indoor sports arenas in all of Europe. The arena also contains a training facility. Since 2016, it is named after the well-known Greek basketball player Nikos Galis. Format The YBU has decided that in the upcoming edition there will be 2 Semi-finals. In each semi-final 10 countries will qualify for the Grand Final to make a line-up of 26 competing countries (20 Semi-Final qualifers + Big 6) furthermore there will be Pre-Qualification Round, where eight countries battle for the last four places for the semi-finals. Voting The YBU has announced that the voting system would be each country awarding two sets of points from 1-8, 10 and 12: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. Televoting votes from all countries are pooled. After viewers have cast their votes, the results of each professional jury are presented. After the results of the professional juries are presented, the televoting points from all participating countries are combined, providing one score for each song. The results of countries finishing between 11th and 26th in the public vote are automatically added to the scoreboard, with only the results of the top ten countries being announced by the hosts. The new voting system is also used to determine the qualifiers from each semi-final, but as before the qualifiers are announced in a random order. Semi Final allocation draw The draw that determined the semi-final allocation will be held on the 11th August 2017 at the headquarters of Athens. The pre-qualified countries: * Australia * Greece * Poland * San Marino * Sweden * United Kingdom will first drawn to determine in which semi-Final each country would vote. After that the remaning thirty-six countries were divided into six pots, based on their geographical place. Each time a country will be drawn from the pot, it´s half of the semi-final was determined. The six pots were the following: Participating countries Fifty-one countries have confirmed their participation in the second edition. Andorra, Belgium, Belarus, Faroe Islands, Hungary, Israel, Latvia, Lithuania , Montenegro and Slovenia will make their debut appearance in this edition. One country, however, announced their withdrawal from the contest. Albania announced their withdrawal citing their Head of Delegation change as the reason. Also, Moldova and Slovakia were originally going to debut this edition but later decided to withdraw without clearing any specific reasons. Results Pre-qualification round Semi-final 1 Twenty countries will participate in the first semi-final. Greece Poland and Sweden will also vote in this semi-final. Semi-final 2 Twenty countries will participate in the first semi-final. Australia San Marino and United Kingdom will also vote in this semi-final. Grand Final Other countries Withdrawing countries * Albania RTSH announced that they would withdraw. However, no reason was announced of the countries withdrawal. * Moldova TRM was originally going to debut this edition but later decided to withdraw without clearing any specific reasons. * Slovakia RTVS was originally going to debut this edition but later decided to withdraw without clearing any specific reasons. Voting and spokespersons # Magda Gessler # Alessandro Cattelan # Fahriye Evcen # Imri # Marco Carta # Mariette # Ilinca # Marija # Markus Riva # Pamela Ramljak # Graham Norton # Martin Garrix # Nicky Byrne # Zlata Ognevich # Samra﻿ Sebalter Angela Merkel Alek Sandar Blanche Antonija Blaće ﻿ Anja Toto Cutugno Galantis Jamie-Lee Saara Aalto Broods Monika Linkytė & Vaidas Baumila Steve Angello Ayree Pastora Soler Amir Stéphane Bern Svala Yuliya Samoylova Malel Navarro Navi Band Victoria Swarovski Emmelie de Forest Ivi Adamou Amber Ella Nor Isaiah Agnete Elina Born Sirusho Category:Yourvision Song Contest